oooohhhhhfandomcom-20200213-history
Benson
Benson is a main character on Regular Show. He is a gumball machine, as well as The Park's manager. As manager, he is the boss of every park worker. He has a short temper and has a tendency of yelling at Mordecai and Rigby everytime they slack off. Benson made his debut in J.G. Quintel's animated short ""2 in the AM PM"," where one of the cashiers (being Sam Marin) formed into a prototype version of Benson after being drugged from candy. He then made his first appearance in the pilot. Benson is voiced by Sam Marin. Originally in the short film Naive Man from Lolliland, Pops calls his chauffeur Benson, however in the film Benson appears to be a human not a gumball machine. Appearance Benson is a gumball machine (standing at 5'6"/5'9" and about 40 pounds) with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by story boarder Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. When his latch is open, it is considered to him being naked, as well as his private area. It has been hinted that Benson once had hair in "150 Piece Kit," when one of the band members of Hair to the Throne had insulted Benson by asking him, "What happened to your hair?" and calling him chrome-dome, with Benson responding that it's hereditary, although the band members were shown to all be wearing wigs at the end. But in "Peeps" he had some small hairs where his gumballs were for a short period of time, which could've meant he was growing a beard, even though that was the only episode showing it... Personality Benson is easily the most short-tempered character of all. Whenever he is greatly upset, Benson loses his temper, turning varying shades of red, and always threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, usually by yelling. Aside from this, Benson is usually calm, and in fact, enjoys being social, even with his two most disliked people. Whenever Benson is in a good mood, he'll reward his employees with time off, usually in the form of nightly entertainment or dining out. Skills/Habits *'Short Temper' - Benson is characterized by his extreme mood swings. Some notable examples are "Think Positive" when Benson almost killed himself and others because he got so angry, that he went into a freak fireball, and when he finally cracked, he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby so hard that they temporarily became tone-deaf. Also, in "Busted Cart", he got so mad at Mordecai and Rigby for pit-stopping at an arcade while he was asleep that he actually cried. He is shown to be somewhat psychotic, as he has a tendency to flip out in anger, a running gag in the series. An example is in "Jinx" when Rigby threw trash at him. Benson flipped out by throwing a trash can into the sky and kicking it angrily. Benson has also gotten physical with Mordecai and Rigby in "The Best Burger in the World", when he kicked them onto the ground. *'Determined' - Benson is very single-minded, which only poses as a detriment for himself, as seen in "Peeps", "Fortune Cookie", "Think Positive", "150 Piece Kit", and several other episodes. *'Drummer' - In "This Is My Jam", it is shown that Benson has a mysterious past where he was formerly a very skilled drummer. And in "150 Piece Kit" he proved that he could drum better than a robot with his 150 piece kit. *'Stick Hockey Expert' - Benson also has a mysterious past where he was a very skilled stick hockey player known as "The Death Dragon", as seen in "Stick Hockey". *'Archery' - In "But I Have a Receipt", Benson uses a bow and arrow to defeat monsters. *'Motorcyclist' - In "Busted Cart", Mordecai and Rigby ditch Benson at an arcade, and drive off toward the cart dealership, so Benson asks a guy with a motorcycle how much he wants for the bike. He then takes it, and drives full speed trying to catch up to Mordecai and Rigby. *'Bus Driver' - In "Just Set Up the Chairs", Benson has to drive a bus full of kids to the park for a birthday party. *'Stingy' - Benson is shown to be an occasional cheapskate to his workers. Despite obliging everyone to show up at Karaoke Night, he only offers to treat them with one song each, so the food and drinks are on them. In the episode "Over The Top", Benson would only pay for drinks up to $1.50. He also demands Rigby to pay for the crate of eggs he took during Halloween. But during his streak of good luck in the episode "Fortune Cookie", he buys the whole cart of food for the gang in the restaurant. *'Cat Person' - Benson seems to be a cat person, due to all the cat portraits inside his apartment, however, this could be incorrect, as in "Out of Commission", Rigby tells Mordecai about a dog they took to Cheezer's, and it ran away. The dog belonged to Benson. *'Lonely' - Benson can possibly be looking for a date. In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", there is a hidden cameo in which Benson is looking at a page on the Internet with other Gumball machines, but this is only shown for two seconds. He seems interested in Audrey in "Weekend at Benson's." *'Slacker '- He has only been seen slacking off in the episode, "Benson Be Gone", when he slacks off with Mordecai and Rigby instead of following Susan's commands. He also does it a little in "Skips Strikes", when he shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with the group. Benson also shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" in "Benson Be Gone" after Susan fires him. *'Pinball Expert' - Benson was shown to be an expert at pinball in "The Christmas Special". He played a pinball machine so the gang could cross the bridge to the lava pit. Benson-Themed Content *Benson's Apartment (Some episodes) *Benson's Drums ("This Is My Jam") *Benson's Family ("Think Positive") *Benson's House Rules ("House Rules") *Benson's Office (Some episodes) *Benson's Outfit *Benson's Car ("Party Pete", "Over the Top", "Skips Strikes" and "Fortune Cookie") *"Benson Be Gone" (Episode that focuses around Benson and Susan) *Benson's 150 Piece Kit Drumset ("150 Piece Kit") Quotes See Benson/Quotes. Trivia *Benson is spoofed in one episode of the TV show, MAD. *In "Rage Against the TV," it's revealed that he lives in an apartment and not at the park with the others. **Benson's apartment number is 1635. *Even though Benson has anger issues, he has been shown to also have a sense of humor. *It is revealed in "Think Positive" that Pops is Benson's boss. *In both "Dizzy" and "Benson Be Gone", Mr. Maellard says Benson's name as "Beanbag," "Bean Teen," "Beanton," "Beenson," and "Ball Bucket." *The name Benson was taken from J.G Quintel's student film "The Naive Man from Lolliland" because the Lolliland Man's driver is named Benson (who looks nothing like Benson from Regular Show), later used for the gumball machine manager in the series. *In the German verison, his voice is different. *He fired Mordecai and Rigby in "Really Real Wrestling", but after Pops explained everything, he rehired them; this is the first time that Benson actually keeps to his threats, despite it being taken back after Pops explains the truth. *In a deleted scene from "Mordecai and the Rigbys", it was revealed that Benson once had a girlfriend named Veronica, but she left him for a business man. Due to him being a hippie, it was also implied that he was in a band; however, this has to as of yet become canon (official). The fact that he plays the drums very well supports the band idea, especially since he played a drum solo for a band named Hair to the Throne. *There have currently been four occurrences when Benson's gumballs came out of his hatch: twice in Season One and twice in Season Three; the first instance was in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" when he dropped his gumballs after almost crashing into a speeding lawn mower, the second instance is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when the unicorn punks took two gumballs from Benson while he was tied up to a door, the third and fourth was in "In the House", where he vomited up his gumballs and when he was flushed down the toilet. *Benson's stick hockey nickname is "Death Dragon." *Benson has fired employees nine (technically eight) times in the series so far, in "Don", "Benson Be Gone", "Really Real Wrestling", "Under the Hood", "Weekend at Benson's", "Replaced", "Muscle Mentor" "Terror Tales of the Park II" and "Firework Run". Most of these times, it was Rigby (and often Mordecai) that was fired. It didn't count in Terror Tales of the Park 2 because everyone was dead before it could be official. *Benson is one of five Park Employees to get fired and then rehired. The Other four being Muscle Man, Mordecai, Rigby, and Hi Five Ghost. Out of all of them, it only happened to Benson once. *Benson knew about "the coffee girl" in "Yes Dude Yes", even though he hasn't seen Margaret face-to-face. *In "Out of Commission", it was revealed that Benson had a dog. He let Mordecai and Rigby watch it, but it ran away when they were at Cheezer's. *In "Busted Cart" we see him cry very hard making him lose his voice. *Benson can be crabby around kids revealed in "Fuzzy Dice". *Benson geuninely enjoys working at the Park, even turning down and opportunity to reunite with Hair to the Throne to keep working there. *in TGI Tuesday he met Eileen for the first time, but he already knew her name. This could be because Eileen was shown in One Pull Up and off screen, she could have talked to Benson, but this is unconfirmed. *Benson is shown to be left handed. You can tell in "Just Set Up the Chairs " if you look closely during the first part. But in "House Rules", he is seen writing something down with his right hand. Either he may be ambidextrous or this could be an error on the storyboard artists part. *Benson has had three jobs so far. A champion stick hockey player, skilled drummer for Hair to The Thorne and a park manager.